


These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

by greenmountaingirl



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: When two star-crossed lovers are caught between violent factions in their city - what will they do and what will they sacrifice just to be together? (Romeo and Juliet is not required reading as background for this story.)





	1. Our Fair Verona

_Our Fair Verona_ **Posted at 12:49 am.**

_ Two households, both alike in dignity - (In fair Verona, where we lay our scene)... _

_ Just kidding. This is Chicago. It’s fucking freezing and no one would say that there is any dignity left to any of us.  _

_ Especially not after the meaningless escalation of violence that erupted over the weekend and culminated in the suspected murder-suicide of Chicago’s very own Romeo and Juliet - Wolfgang Bogdonow and Kala Dandekar.  _

Nomi leaned back from her keyboard after hitting enter. The gruesome image of the young corpses seeped through cyberspace. Even with the black and white filter she had applied, the blood spatter was hard to miss. 

Amanita looped her arms around her neck and kissed Nomi behind her right ear. “At least we know they aren’t  _ really  _ dead, right?”

“Yeah…” Nomi leaned deeper into fiance’s embrace. “I guess we take what comforts we can get.” 

 

**Eight Months Earlier**

Daya knew exactly how gorgeous she was as she sauntered through the gyrating nightclub crowd. Her silver backless dress shimmered around her as her bodyguard Abraham escorted her to the VIP lounge on the third-floor balcony. Heads turned as she passed - girls wanted to be her and men wanted her. It was good to be a Rasal in Chicago. 

“Abraham, make sure the Moet is  _ ice _ cold this time - last time it was practically undrinkable.” 

Abraham nodded and walked towards the waiter. Daya leaned against the railing and looked down at the rest of the club. 

“Darling!” 

“Kitty!” Daya kissed cheeks with a girl in a hideously last season dress. “I didn’t think you’d be here!” 

Without looking, she stuck her hand out for the champagne Abraham delivered.

“Oh we don’t leave for Nassau until tomorrow, and I just  _ had _ to see this dress that everyone was talking about.” Daya twirled. “Woooow, an early release Valentino? If I didn’t love you so much I would kill you!” Kitty’s shrill voice cut through the base booming across the club. She drained her Cosmopolitan and turned to find a waiter. 

Daya surveyed the rest of the nightclub from up high, examining the masses of the lesser people rubbing up against each other, and found herself surprisingly bored. She had too nice a dress on to just watch the evening play out. She wanted action, she wanted drama…

_ And right on cue _ . 

Felix Berner, the right hand of the heir apparent to the Bogdonow crime family.  _ Perfect. _ Daya drained her flute of champagne, put on her best femme fatale smile, and waved to Abraham.  _ Time to liven things up. _

The DJ was taking a break. Daya could hear Berner when she was still half a room away, cracking jokes and flirting with the reject strippers that were draped against him. 

“Abraham, I think it’s time to leave. I didn’t realize they let just  _ anyone _ with money in here after midnight,” Daya raises her voice just enough for it to reach Berner. Not waiting to see if her words hit their mark, Daya continued to stalk towards the door. 

“Yeah. Even women who’ve let so many men between their legs, they need traffic signs to find their way back out.” 

Daya spun so fast on her on her stiletto heel a lesser woman would have fallen. “Do you have something to say to me,  _ errand boy _ ?” 

Felix reclined against the bar as she squared off to face him. “I’m sorry, I don’t take sloppy seconds - or fifteenths, in your case.”

Daya flushed and spotted a nearly empty bottle of cheap vodka. “Give my regards to your bosses.” She threw it without warning. The bottle shattered against the bar just missing Felix’s face, but sent shards of glass towards his companions. A single shard embedded in his shoulder. 

“Bitch!” 

But Daya didn’t hear, as she was bustled out the door by Abraham, giggling. Well. She got her action for the evening. 

 

**Later that Same Night Across Town**

Felix took another shot as Wolfgang watched him get stitched up. “That Rasal bitch is going down.”

“Stop moving,” Brodie lectured, their tone thick with irritation and scratchy from being woken up in the middle of the night. 

“Ow!” 

Brodie raised their eyebrows at Felix’s yelp and continued to stitch his wound. 

“Wolfie - come on. We can’t let this go unanswered.” 

Wolfgang leaned against the wall but said nothing. Answer Daya’s outburst with something, and she’ll tell her father, and it continues. Ad Nauseum. Infinitum. Forever. “What do you want to do, brother?”

Felix looked thoughtful and winced as Brodie pulled another stitch through his shoulder. “That new Mercedes of hers… a pretty nice paint job, wouldn’t you say?” He grinned. “Maybe we should personalize it?”

The next morning there was a front-page photo just below the fold of a perfectly lovely car - brand new white Mercedes SUV - completely destroyed by mysterious vandals.

 

**Wicker Park, 8 am**

“Neets! Get in here!” Nomi yelled, not taking her eyes from the screen. Neets slid into the room in her socks. “The Mayor literally interrupted the morning news.”

“Good morning. I am sorry for this interruption. But it is time that we, as a city, come together to put a stop to the escalating violence and tensions created by the ongoing gang warfare.” Mayor Maliki looked down at the podium. “To that end, I am increasing police presence in the entire city. There is a strict 1 a.m. curfew unless you have prior approval from my office. And more importantly, there is a zero tolerance policy on violence and threats. If you see something, say something.” He looked straight into the camera for the first time. “We must end this before the increased gang presence and vandalism ends in body counts too high for the city - for any of us - to recover from. Stay safe.”

“Well fuck me sideways.” Neets shook her head.  

Nomi leaned against Neets and adjusted her glasses. “Does he actually think this will work?” 

 


	2. And palm to palm is holy palmers kiss...

Kala shoves her key in the lock while wedging her phone against her shoulder and shoving the building door open. “Daya - slow down. Please - I - ugh oh my Ganesha!” Kala glared down to where her phone had landed on the vestibule floor;  Daya’s voice was tiny and far away as it continued to chatter.

Kala crouched down and grabbed her phone. “Daya - no I dropped my phone. What are you even talking about?” 

Kala glanced around her at the mail that had come earlier, bills, junk mail, a letter from her grandmother in Mumbai and a large brown paper package that was hand addressed to her in suspiciously Daya-like handwriting. “Oh my Ganesha, what did you do?”

“Ah! You found it!” Daya’s voice was far too gleeful. She was up to something.

Kala groaned, “Daya! What did you do?”

“Nothing! I mean… Well, not too much…”

“DAYA!” Kala ripped off the paper to find a heavy black box. 

“Well, it was Rajan’s idea. The big masquerade is tonight and we figured you wouldn’t be prepared so we arranged for a dress and a mask.”

“Daya, I can’t possibly go! I’m exhausted and I don’t want to lead Rajan on…”

“No. I won’t listen to this. I mean he is rich, handsome… hell - if he wasn’t my cousin. I would be  _ down _ .” 

Kala rolls her eyes and hauls the box and her books up the next set of stairs to her family’s apartment. The stairs smelled of curry and coconut, the warm homey aroma that always brought to her mind her father’s gentle smile and her mother’s hugs. Daya continued to ramble, and Kala tried to keep up, but all she wanted to do was take a bath and study the new research that Dr Turing had sent home with her.  

“Kala, you are too young to be this old. When was the last time you went out? Like on a date?” 

Kala dropped her armload on her bed, putting her phone on loudspeaker, and arched her back to stretch out the kinks from her commute. “Daya. Please. Not today...”

“Open the box.”

“Now?”

“Just open the box.”

Kala carefully pried a fingernail under the tape and tugs it up until the box is open. After pushing aside the tissue paper, she found a dress and a masquerade mask. The dress was gold and covered in lace down to the waist, where it turned into a floating mass of fine tulle. Kala couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her; it was the most beautiful dress Kala had ever seen. The fine silk was cool and soft to the touch, like water running through her fingers the fabric was so fine. 

“Well? What do you think?”

“It’s too much,” Kala laid the dress out and pressed her hand to her abdomen, trying to stifle a nervous flutter.

“Rajan doesn’t do anything halfway. Now, will you come tonight?” 

Anxiety skittered under Kala’s skin as she looked at the beautiful dress and matching half-mask. She knew Rajan had more money and power at his fingertips than she could imagine. She also knew that Rajan’s father ate lunch every Thursday in their restaurant and always overpaid. He had also helped Kala get her scholarship for high school. 

Kala’s shoulders felt heavy as she sighed. “He did go through an awful lot of trouble.” 

Daya screeched on the other side of the phone and Kala winced. “I’ll pick you up at 9. Abraham will drive us.” 

Kala gave a little laugh. How could she say no?

 

 

“Wolfie!” Felix burst through the door to Wolfgang’s apartment. “I have the greatest Halloween idea  _ ever! _ ”

Wolfgang turned from the view of Lake Michigan and watched Felix wrestle with various bags from high-end shops. “Been shopping again?”

“We needed the proper attire, and I knew I couldn’t trust you to be prepared.”

“Proper attire? Prepared for what?” Wolfgang lit another cigarette as Felix rummaged through a shiny gold bag that could only contain trouble. 

“Downtown, at the Langham  _ tonight _ ,” Felix announced, “is a masquerade ball, hosted by none other than -”

“The Rasals,” Wolfgang blew smoke out his nose, “I know.”  

“You always know. This is why you’re no fun.”

Wolfgang sighed, “I’m not going.  _ We  _ are not going.”

“Come on! It could be fun! You’ve been moping about that stupid girl who wasn’t going to last.” Wolfgang snorted. “We can find someone new! You can be balls deep in by twelve. One at the latest.”

Wolfgang laughed, “What’s your idea? We dress up, wear masks, hope nobody notices us?”

Felix finally found what he was looking for and pulled out two completely inconspicuous black masks with only the slightest adornments. “I knew you would ask,  _ and _ I know you well enough to know that you only wear black, soooooo…” Felix dragged out the word until he pulled out two suits. All black. 

“All these black clothes s’posed to convince me this isn’t a terrible idea?” 

“I mean, we can bring Sun, and you pack heat when you take a piss - of course we would carry tonight.” Felix was already pouring vodka, ready to cheer to what he believed would be a night to remember. “Come on,  _ bruder _ , even your asshole of a father can’t deny us all the fun the city has to offer.”

Wolfgang takes the shot and clinks it against Felix’s, and can’t help but smile and nod. 

“Yes!” Felix starts ripping off his clothes and Wolfgang almosts laughs.  _ At least we’ll be entertained for the evening. Maybe I’ll even get to fight someone. _

 

**The Langham**

**Annual Rasal Halloween Masquerade**

Kala gasped from the top of the stairs looking down. It was like something from one of her mother’s old Bollywood tapes. The swirling of people’s colorful gowns, music booming from every direction, and everyone’s faces covered with masks. 

“Welcome to the Annual Rasal Halloween Masquerade.” Daya made a wide gesture with her hands.

Kala smiled.  _ Well, Rajan was right for once. This is pretty amazing. _

“Come on, I need a drink!” Daya dragged Kala down the stairs. 

Kala glanced back at Abraham following them with his discreetly menacing air. “Does he follow you everywhere?” 

“Who?” Daya looked around. “Abraham? Yeah. I mean, he is my bodyguard. That is sort of what he does.  _ Guard my body. _ ” 

The way Daya wiggled her eyebrows and dropped her voice made Kala blush. Daya and her were strange friends. They didn’t really have much in common except the high school they went to and family connections to India. Not for the first time, Kala wondered how she had been dragged into this opulent, heady world of money and masquerades. 

Daya got her champagne and rolled her eyes as Kala sipped her sparkling water. Kala watched the crowd, enjoying the relative anonymity of her mask.  _ Where’s Rajan? He buys me this outrageous outfit and gets me here for nothing? _

Kala felt the phone in her clutch vibrate with an incoming text. 

Can’t make it. Hope you like the dress. Talk soon. XX

Daya leaned over to read the text, “Men. Typical men. His girl’s all dressed up and he can’t even come to appreciate it.” Kala huffed out a laugh. “Let’s dance. No use waiting around here for nothing.” 

Kala let Daya drag her to the floor. She did love an opportunity to dance. 

  
  


 

“Man this is sweeeeet!” Felix elongated the word until it turned into a screech. 

Wolfgang had to admit this was a pretty elaborate place. And he had grown up in the mob. 

Sun’s glanced around, bored already, “This better be worth it. I had a fight tonight, Felix.” She headed directly for the bar and didn’t look back.

Wolfgang watched the crowd move. They all looked like a school of fish. An amoeba of people. No one a person, just part of a whole. He sipped his overpriced cash bar beer and observed the crowd. Sun had found a guy and was already asking him to buy her a drink. Felix was gesturing to the bartender and trying to entice a drop dead gorgeous woman in red to let him do the same. 

Wolfgang looked at the crowd and felt oddly alone. Not that he was ever lonely. He never longed for companionship. 

He stared down at the dance floor watching the colors blur like a kaleidoscope. Her dress caught his eye -  it shimmered but wasn’t showy as the gowns that surrounded her. She looked like she came from outside this world. She was dressed in gold, like the statue of some ancient goddess who had come to life. When she danced, it was graceful twirls s arms raised above her head.Wolfgang was down the stairs and weaving through the crowd before he even thought about finding her. The crowd and the ornate decorations faded into background static as he tacked through the crowd towards her. 

The music changed into something slower. 

_ Where the fuck am I? Stuck in a romantic movie? _

He was just a few people away. She wasn’t much shorter than him and he was dying to know what her curves felt like. She was dancing with her eyes closed as she spun around, a beautiful smile on her face.  _ She doesn’t give a shit about what she looks like. _ Wolfgang couldn’t help but smile. Most women in this world cared far more about how they look than how they feel. This golden woman was beyond all that. 

Wolfgang reached a hand out as she slowed her moves to match the new song. “Wanna dance with me?” 

She opened her eyes, and Wolfgang knew he was fucked right there and then. Nothing was going to be the same if she took his hand. 

And she did. 

He guided her out of her group, his hand gentle enough for her to pull away at any time. He set her hand on his shoulder and grasped her other hand, dancing with her like he was about to break into a waltz or some shit. But it felt right. This wasn’t a girl you grinded with until you took her to the bathroom and fucked her against a stall wall. This was a girl you  _ danced _ with. 

Wolfgang didn’t say anything, just swayed with the music and watched her watch him, enjoying the feeling of her long fingers entwined with his. 

“What’s your name?” she asked after minutes of silence. 

“Wolfgang.”

“I’m Kala. Kala Dandekar.” 

He nodded. “Hello.”

She wrinkled up her nose and grinned. “Hello, Wolfgang.” They she swayed more and moved closer to him, the motion timid like she wasn’t used to doing such a thing. Wolfgang was more than happy to have her as close as she wanted to be. 

The music was changing again, the beat getting stronger now. Riley Blue knew when to get a party going again. 

Wolfgang glanced around. “Want to get out of here?” 

Kala hesitated and glanced over her shoulder. 

“Are you here with someone?” Wolfgang added. He knew he sounded jealous, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

Kala looked back at him. “My friends are over there.”

Wolfgang nodded, unsure what to say next. They were still in their strange, old-fashioned dance position amid bodies that were now grinding around them, pressing uncomfortably close.

There was a shout and a smashing sound up on the second floor by the bar. Wolfgang tore his gaze from Kala to look.  _ For fucks sake, Felix.  _ “That’s  _ my _ friend. I have to go.” He turned back and gave her hand a small squeeze before breaking away. “I want to see you again.”  

“You don’t have my number!” she called after him. 

Wolfgang grinned, looking at her one last time. “Don’t worry. I’ll find you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.... playing in the AU sandbox is always a good time and despite Romeo and Juliet being one of my least favorite stories I couldn't resist embarking on this rather ridiculous crusade. There are many references to Sense8 characters but little to the actual show and just as many references to Romeo and Juliet but it is not required reading in any way to understand this story. 
> 
> Massive shoutouts go out to PreRaphaelites for helping to inspire this story and to send me a bunch of weirdly well timed Shakespeare related Tumblr posts... Another shoutout to my cheerleader/ beta/ tumblrmom/ all around awesome human Nightjar_ Patronus. (Who is in her own way undertaking a rather EPIC Harry Potter AU for our Sense8 darlings and you should go check it out!)


End file.
